El amor no perdona
by Yin Samejima
Summary: y así fue como los dos jovenes se dieron cuenta de que en el amor no importa de qué raza, nacionalidad, o en este caso sexo sean, ya que el amor no perdona sin importar como sean esas dos personas… Pasen y lean, espero sea de su agrado


Re-subido, bueno lo que sucede es que edite la historia en algunos aspectos, arreglé mayúsculas, diálogos y algunas cosas aunque aún no controlo bien lo que son las comas, espero hacerlo pero mientras tanto no se que ediciones más hacerle y creo que está bien, espero les guste ya que a mi me encantó escribir esta historia y pronto volveré a subir las demás que tengo guardadas.

Idioma: Castellano (Español)

Pareja: Goenji Shuuya - Kidou Yuuto

Declaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven (Los Super Once) no me pertenecen, son creación exclusiva de Level 5.

_EL AMOR NO PERDONA_

Si… y ahí se encontraba el estratega del equipo a mitad del entrenamiento especificando mejor, en medio de la cancha sin hacer movimiento alguno, estaba muy concentrado observando "disimuladamente" a aquel chico de cabellos cremas quien se encontraba practicando algunos de sus tiros especiales, últimamente se había interesado mucho en el… Y eso lo preocupaba ya que no entendía el por qué lo miraba tanto simplemente sabía que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, lo que provocaba que se distrajese de sus obligaciones como estratega del equipo, tanto así que la ultima vez los había mandado a cambiar de posiciones y unas por sobre todo raras tanto como que Tokou y Kazemaru hagan de porteros, Tsunami de aguatero y así cosas realmente confusas e inexplicables para sus amigos…

**FLASH BACK:**

Se encontraban todos en el entrenamiento calentando un poco, en eso un joven castaño se acerco al estratega del equipo

-Y bien Kidou ¿Qué jugada hacemos?- Preguntaba alegremente el capitán del equipo mientras una implacable sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-

-…- Kidou no le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención lo único que veía era al chico de cabellos color crema quien practicaba con el balón-

-Kidou! Tierra a Kidou! Ya baja de la luna!- Zarandeaba con delicadeza Endou al chico de la capa-

-¿Ah? A si, perdón no me había dado cuenta- En eso el peli castaño estaba aun metido en sus pensamientos que no sabia ni que hacia entonces se levanto tomo a Endou de los hombros y lo dejo en la banca, cogió de la mano a Tokou y a Kazemaru colocándolos en los dos distintos arcos prosiguiendo con Rika para posicionarla como defensa y a Tachimukai en la delantera, por otra parte Tsunami se encontraba cerca de las bancas, se acerco a este, y lo puso junto a las botellas de agua- Bien Tsunami aquí agua… -

-¿De qué hablas?- decía Tsunami totalmente confundido mientras se daba cuenta que se había convertido en aguatero- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces Kidou?!- Gritaba molesto-

-¿Que hago de qué?- Al voltear su mirada hacia la cancha se percató de la atrocidad que había hecho, había confundido a todos sus amigos o por lo menos a la mayoría de ellos- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hacen ahí? A sus posiciones-

-… Kidou, siéntate en la banca te lo recomiendo- Decía un preocupado Endou al ver el comportamiento de su amigo-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El joven estratega se sonrojo al recordar ese acontecimiento ocurrido hacia apenas dos días mas aun seguía teniendo vergüenza de aquello, estaba tan metido en su lago de pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba a él con un rostro preocupado aunque en realidad sospechaba que era lo que le pasaba…

-¿Estas bien? Si te quedas ahí te van a golpear- Decía el chico de cabellos en punta quien se encontraba frente al de rastas.

-¿Ah?- En ese momento un sonrojo apareció nuevamente en el rostro de Kidou, aunque esta vez no estaba seguro si era de la vergüenza o por alguna otra razón-

-Parece que estás enfermo- Decía el de orbes negros como la noche tocándole la frente- El entrenamiento casi termina, ve a casa- Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras se separo un poco de él y lo quedo viendo fijamente.

-No, estoy bien, siento haber estado distraído en el entrenamiento… Otra vez- Justo en ese momento sonó el silbato de la entrenadora que anunciaba la finalización de la jornada deportista.

-Pues bien el entrenamiento por hoy a acabado, vayan a sus casas- Pronunciaba Hitomiko mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que había permanecido descansando minutos atrás – Kidou ven por favor, contigo quiero hablar antes de que te vayas-

Los orbes rojizos del chico con goggles se engrandecieron, la entrenadora lo llamaba y eso no podía ser nada bueno, a decir verdad estaba algo asustado pero con todo se acercó a ella para encararla luego de que todos sus amigos se hubiesen ido, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía…-Si entrenadora, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Kidou, ¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo? Quedemos claro en algo, yo soy la entrenadora pero tú el estratega del equipo, dentro de un partido o especificando mejor dentro de la cancha yo no puedo estar dando indicaciones a los jugadores, eso sería una gran distracción para ellos, pero para eso estas tú, y si te la pasas distraído ¿Qué haremos? ¿Perder? Dime Kidou ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés así?- Preguntaba la entrenadora con un semblante serio.

-Yo… Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, me esforzare mas lo juro, en realidad estoy apenado… Mil disculpas- Luego de aquellas palabras que cada vez se hacían más débiles bajó la mirada-

-¡Contéstame Kidou!- Exigía la entrenadora enfadada-

-Es que… No lo sé…-

-mmm no me convences Kidou… Lo único que te diré es que eres uno de mis mejores jugadores, y no me gustaría botarte del equipo por tu ineficiencia, ¿entendido?-

-Si entrenadora Hitomiko, seré más atento- Emitió el menor intentando apartar su rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Levanta la cabeza y dímelo de frente-

A lo único que sé limito Kidou fue hacerle caso "Si, no volverá a pasar" había logrado contestarle con la cabeza erguida mientras se retiraba del lugar, justo cuando desapareció de la vista de la entrenadora, se acostó sobre una pared cercana la cual se encontraba lejos del campo de visión de la mayor - * Y si te la pasas distraído ¿Qué haremos? ¿Perder?* * ¿Botarte del equipo por tu ineficiencia?*- Esas palabras cruzaron por su mente cosa que lo o hizo sentir destrozado mas en ese momento y debido a la preocupación que llevaba sobre sí no se había dado cuenta de cómo alguien lo observaba de cerca sino hasta que esta persona salió de su escondite tomando al joven estratega de los hombros.

-Kidou, dime ¿Qué te pasa?- Al escuchar esa voz, Kidou levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos negros que lo observaban fijamente-Kidou, te pregunte algo, dime ¿Qué te sucede?- Interrogaba el joven que se encontraba agarrando con delicadeza a Kidou contra la pared-

-…- En ese momento Kidou cambio su semblante de tristeza a uno más sorprendido y sonrojado- Es que… yo… Goenji…- No podía articular palabra alguna, no le salían, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera que inventar.

-Kidou, dime la verdad- Insistía el peli crema mientras veía como la noche empezaba a caer – O te la sacare a mi manera-

El joven estratega del equipo Raimon estaba totalmente rojo, Goenji cada vez lo presionaba más contra la pared, si… Y hay venia la frase que jamás pensó que pasaría con él en ningún caso… "Entre la espada y la pared"

-Es que, yo… no, no me pasa nada solo… no se- Contestó entre tartamudeos el oji rubí impregnado con un gran nerviosismo que no pudo ocultar en sus palabras-

-¿No sabes? ¿O no quieres saber qué te pasa?- Le preguntaba el chico de ojos negros mientras acercaba su rostro al de el estratega tentadoramente-

El oji rubí estaba sonrojado, sorprendido y tentado a besar esos labios que se encontraban a menos de 10 cm de él, en ese momento Kidou tomo fuerza se alzo sus goggles y observo a Goenji decidido a decirle lo que le sucedía, aunque claro con el miedo de por medio.

-Goenji… yo… yo te quería decir que…- Pero fue interrumpido sin previo aviso por el goleador de fuego.

-No, ya no es necesario que lo digas- Justo en aquel instante Goenji se acerco a Kidou y le dio un beso en los labios, el estratega estaba tan sorprendido que no podía responder y al separarse Goenji lo observo a los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta con el fin de retirarse.

-No, no te vayas- Pronunció cogiendo de la mano a Goenji, se acerco a este y le dio un fuerte beso, el cual fue cambiando a uno más dulce, delicado y lleno de amor, en eso Kidou se aferro al cuello de Goenji y este lo abrazo fuertemente acercándolo más a él hasta que lamentablemente y por falta del valioso oxigeno se tuvieron que separar para quedarse viendo el uno al otro.

-Un poco lento en reaccionar, raro en ti Kidou- Le proclamaba el goleador con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de que la persona que más amas te de el primer beso y de esa manera tan sorpresiva- Emitió Kidou en voz baja mientras un tono carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas- Me quede atónito…-

-Ese pudo haber sido tu primer beso… Pero si tu quieres puede que no sea el ultimo- Dicho esto el joven peli crema se acerco al oído del estratega mientras cargado de una extraña sensación alegre empezó a susurrarle- Y bien ¿Qué me dices? Kidou… ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ser mi todo y mi nada? Ser mi… ¿novio?-

Kidou estaba totalmente rojo, su sueño hecho realidad, jamás había pensado que eso se podía llegar a hacer realidad – Goenji… yo… si, si quiero- Pronunciaba alegre el joven de los ojos color rubí mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y unía sus labios a los de él... al siguiente día, Kidou sentía que el cielo le sonreía, ya en la tarde llego tranquilamente al entrenamiento con una sonrisa en el rostro y lleno de vigor para las practicas, la entrenadora no iría ese día así que no había más remedio que él dirigiese el entrenamiento, lo hizo muy bien a decir verdad ya había vuelto a ser el coordinado estratega del quipo Raimon… Mientras sus otros amigos practicaban su mirada se posó en su goleador de fuego y le sonrió disimuladamente, por su parte Goenji se le acercó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, los dos chicos se sonrojaron mientras los demás de una mirada atónita pasaban a una alegre y comprensiva.

-Hey chicos! No se distraigan- decía un alegre Endou mientras lanzaba el balón al cielo de una patada-

Kidou y Goenji observaron el balón aun sonrojados y tomados de la mano, se dieron cuenta de que en el amor no importa de qué raza, nacionalidad, o en este caso sexo sean, ya que el amor no perdona sin importar como sean esas dos personas…


End file.
